Cables are often routed through various structures such as an enclosure. The interior of the enclosure may be a protected environment while the exterior of the enclosure may be an unprotected environment subject to varying conditions, such as inclement weather, heat, cold, dirt, debris, moisture, sunlight, and/or the like. To pass the cable into or out of the interior of the enclosure, the cable is received through an opening within the structure.
While the opening provides access to the interior of the enclosure, the opening may also allow undesirable substances into the protected enclosure and/or may expose the interior of the enclosure. For example, the opening may allow dirt, debris, and/or moisture into the enclosure, and/or may expose the interior of the enclosure to inclement weather, heat, cold, and/or sunlight. Cable entry seals are typically used to seal the opening within the structure through which the cable is received. In some cases, cable entry seals include a body that extends through, and is sealingly engaged with, the structure opening. The body includes a passageway for receiving the cable therethrough.
Improvements are desired.